


The Right Flavor

by everythingmurky



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, But no real spoilers, Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingmurky/pseuds/everythingmurky
Summary: Hardy subtly changes Ellie's opinion on tea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it counts as a spoiler, I'll put the note at the end, but I don't think it's much of one, since it's not about the actual plot, just something Ellie says.

* * *

She remembered asking him if he only made tea for himself, but she'd never thought those words actually reached him, assumed they were brushed off like most things she said to him. He didn't pay attention to her half the time, and usually only when there was a case involved and she had a vital part of it to disclose.

Otherwise, she may as well have been talking to a stone, and they were probably better at talking back, unless she wanted a barrage of incessant questions.

She wasn't sure she noticed the first time he made tea for her. She thought it might have passed unnoticed, lost in some case or moment, but one day she looked down and sure enough, there was a cup of tea in her hands when he was drinking his own, one she knew she hadn't made for herself.

She took a sip from it, surprised by its strength, and almost spat it out.

Somehow, over the course of the next few weeks, the tea became more common, and even when she went to make it herself, she found she didn't like it the way she'd been used to having it. Maybe because it was a habit she'd gotten into with Joe, who used to be the only man making her tea, or maybe she just liked the flavor better, but she found herself trying to make it the way he did, even when she was alone at home.

He caught her drinking one of the cups he'd made with a little too much enthusiasm—it was an early, cold morning, and the tea was just right—so she of course gave him crap about instead of admitting she liked it.

He grumbled something about making her own tea and left.

Somehow, though, he'd still pass along one to her, and she never turned him down.

**Author's Note:**

> The first episode of the season had Ellie saying that she liked the way Hardy made tea but not to tell him that, and that got me thinking and led to this.


End file.
